List of rights organizations
Here is a list of gay-rights organizations around the world. Note that some organizations support certain gay rights while opposing others. International *Gay Straight Alliance Network International (GSANI) *International Lesbian and Gay Association (ILGA) *International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission (IGLHRC) *International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender and Queer Youth and Student Organisation (IGLYO) *Amnesty International (AI) Africa Cameroon Kenya * Gay and Lesbian Coalition of Kenya Nigeria *Changing Attitude Nigeria (CAN) Senegal *And Ligeey Sierra Leone *Sierra Leone Lesbian and Gay Association South Africa * Lesbian & Gay Equality Project * Gay and Lesbian Organisation of the Witwatersrand (GLOW) Uganda *Sexual Minorities Uganda (SMUG) Zambia *LEGATRA Zimbabwe *Gays and Lesbians of Zimbabwe (GALZ) Asia Hong Kong * HORIZONS * Rainbow Action India Indonesia *GAYa Nusantara Foundation Israel Japan * OCCUR - Association for the Lesbian and Gay Movement in Japan Lebanon * Helem Malaysia * PT Foundation (Pink Triangle) Nepal * Blue Diamond Palestinian territories * ASWAT - Palestinian Gay Women (www.aswatgroup.org/english/) * AlQaws - Palestinian Gay Project ( www.alqaws.org) Philippines Singapore *People Like Us (PLU) South Korea Sri Lanka *Equal Ground *Companions on a Journey Taiwan Europe Austria * Rechtskomitee Lambda * Homosexuelle Initiative (HOSI Wien), (HOSI Linz) Belgium * Holebifederatie * Fédération des Associations gayes et lesbiennes (FAGL) Bosnia and Herzegovina * Organisation Q * Organisation Logos Bulgaria * BGO Gemini BGO Croatia Cyprus * Cypriot Gay Liberation Movement Czech Republic * Gay and Lesbian League * Gay Iniciativa v Czeske Republice (GI) Denmark * Danish National Association for Gays and Lesbians (LBL) Estonia * Estonian Gay League * Diversity Finland * SETA - The Finnish National Organization for Sexual Equality France Georgia * Inclusive Foundation Greece * Cooperation against Homophobia Germany Hungary * Háttér Support Society for LGBT People * Labrisz Lesbian Association http://www.labrisz.hu/ * Habeas Corpus Working Group Iceland * Samtökin '78 Ireland Italy * Arcigay * Arcilesbica Arcilesbica Kosovo * QESh * Elysium Latvia *Mozaīka *ILGA-Latvija Lithuania * Lithuanian Gay League Macedonia * Macedonian Organisation for Free Sexual Orientation Malta *Malta Gay Rights Movement (MGRM) Moldova *GenderDoc-M The Netherlands Norway *Norwegian National Association for Lesbian and Gay Liberation (LLH) Poland * Campaign Against Homophobia (KPH) * Lambda Warsaw http://www.lambdawarszawa.org Portugal * ILGA Portugal * Opus Gay Romania * ACCEPT * Be An Angel Russia * Argorisk * Krilija Serbia Slovakia * Altera Slovenia Spain * Federación Española de Asociaciones de Gays, Lesbianas, Bisexuales y Transexuales Sweden Switzerland * Pink Cross * Swiss Lesbian Organization (LOS) LOS Turkey Ukraine * Nash Mir * Ukrainian Gay & Lesbian Association United Kingdom North America Bahamas * Rainbow Alliance of The Bahamas Canada Cuba * Cuban National Center for Sex Education (CENESEX) Guatemala * Associacion Gay Lesbica Guatemalteca Jamaica * Jamaica Forum of Lesbians, All-Sexuals and Gays (J-FLAG) Netherlands Antilles * APEX United States Oceania Australia Fiji *Sexual Minorities Project under Women’s Action for Change (WAC) South America Argentina * Comunidad Homosexual Argentina (CHA) Bolivia * M.G.L.P. Libertad Brazil Chile * Movimento Unificado de Minorias Sexuales (MUMS) Colombia *Colombia Diversa Guyana * Society Against Sexual Orientation Discrimination (SASOD) Peru * Movimiento Homosexual de Lima (MHOL) Uruguay See also *Gay rights *Gay community * List of wings of political parties *Gay Straight Alliance Network International (GSANI) Gay-rights organizations *List of rights organizations